vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
BebopSloan
Who is BebopSloan? BebopSloan, formerly known as CDMan, is a roleplayer who streams his adventures in VRChat. One of his most recognized roles is perhaps portraying the Police Commissioner of the Bricktown Police Department. WIKI: Please assist in adding more info about BebopSloan to the wiki, this article is mostly limited to Bricktown RP and Roflgators POV. History of Officer CDMan - The Character Being an upshot among the people of influence in Bricktown he got involved in the criminal activity of the city and is no stranger to accept deals under the table. Although looking the other way to some crimes he tends to see the best in people and as such ends up being used and the subject of many plots and pranks. Entering Bricktown He showed up in Bricktown looking for work in late Sept 2018. His reasons for choosing Bricktown - a place known for it's gangs and criminal activity, remains unknown. On Oct 15th, 2018 following Zapdec assuming the position of Mayor he was hired as the new Police Commissioner. He got involved in a conspiracy and plot to dispose of the current Mayor on Oct 30th,2018. Together with Roflgator and Communist Darth Vader they asked him to back their plot in exchange of increased funding if Vader became the next Mayor. The plans fell apart when Zapdec was murdered by the scarred Crocolol and leadership of Bricktown fell into limbo. |thumb]] Love triangle and dating game Having been previously 'cucked' by Mute Max from his date with Sugar Cubes he built up lust for revenge when his next interest Emerysaur was seemingly also taken from him - again by Max. The three got involved in a bit of a love triangle and he planned his revenge. His revenge never came to fruition as Max was murdered on Nov 4th 2018. Emery eventually broke up with him. He started dating Artificial Sauce but was the sad victim of an event that would become known as "the greatest cuck of all time". on a date.|thumb]] After some poor luck with relationships and with some support from the number one wing-manning robot he started seeing KasumiXKitty in Jan 2019. Another bachelor named Meech tried to steal her from him a couple of times to no avail but would later make up for it by serenade them with singing and playing the guitar romantically. Unfortunately their relationship didn't last but they parted as friends. After their parting he was later spotted drinking his sorrows away with Goose Island IPA beer. Possible corruption involvement He hired Bearly to assist him with police-work on Feb 3rd, 2019. During the the soda pop conflict on Feb 19th, he was notably absent. Seeing as he haven't been negative to taking bribes in the past he was accused of possibly working together with a local gang named "The Juicers" by Roflgator. Together with Bearly he arrested Artificial Sauce on Feb 26th, 2019 accused of the crime of "killing Meechs love life". He was encouraged by Roflgator to perform a cavity search on her but was instead tricked and locked into the jail cell - together with her. It was a ploy by Roflgator to try and hook them back together again. If it worked is unclear, probably not as he was later spotted chasing after her together with Bearly - trying to arrest her again. On Mar 1st he was tricked by Roflgator again and ended up getting trapped by Percival. ]] He was bitten by Zombie Girl on Mar 22nd and turned into a Zombie. Luckily he was returned to normal by receiving a lovers kiss from Jogie Joey. The death of Officer CDMan? After being accused of shooting Slime Girl on April 8th CDMan was spotted seemingly shot dead on the street outside of The Golden Gator. The crowd didn't appear much distraught about the situation and who killed him remained unclear. It was later revealed that two trooper officers from The Galactic Federation probably killed him. Twitch Video Clip: Nobody mourns for poor CDMan... Jogie Joey pointed out that CDMan had returned on April 28th. Some strange doctor had apparently found him in the sewers and put robot parts in him, resurrecting him. Cyborg CDMan being half robot appeared to act a bit twitchy and not functioning properly. Alternate roleplaying characters Vinny A green troll adventurer and party member of Sora in Sora Fantasy VII RP. Vinny is a typical party member character in classic JRPG fashion. Flanders Flanders the 'Oxygen Man' or 'Oxygen Bot' is a robot that is obsessed with clean air and Oxygen and always talks about it. He stores Oxygen in tanks and worries about it running out. Apparently he's not very knowledgeable of the existence of oxygen in the atmosphere or that there are oxygen concentrators, standard issue manufactured machines used in hospitals. In a confusing exchange he pulled a firearm against SciFri on Nov 20th but Richard stood in his path and convinced him not to. Snake? Caught sneaking around at The Golden Gator he was tortured by Foreigner on April 18th, 2019 who held him down underwater in the bars pool room. on the initiation day at the academy.]] Barthall McDaniel Barthall is a Dark Elf and is the twin brother of Melanie McDaniel. Together they both attend the Ascension Academy. Trivia *He's known for being handsome and a ladies man. *Being a somewhat ineffective police officer he and his partner Bearly have been called "The Two Stooges" multiple times, from The Three Stooges movies. *Thinking the best of people in general Officer CDMan is often an unfortunate victim of many tricks and pranks. *He renamed from CDMan to BebopSloan in November 2019. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/BebopSloan *Twitter: https://twitter.com/BebopSloan Twitch video clips *Emery breaks up with CDMan *Spicy *CDMan "rescues" a damsel in distress *Meech interrupts *Chasing after and trying to arrest Artificial Sauce Gallery Rofl Sept 30th 48 CDMan.jpg|CDMan looking for work in Bricktown, before being hired. Rofl Sept 30th 40 CDMan and Sugar cubes.jpg|CDMan and Sugar Cubes. Rofl Oct 30th 21 CDMan plotting with Commie vader to end Zapdec.jpg|Sit down and dealing with Communist Darth Vader. Rofl Oct 31st 9 Emery and CDMan.jpg|Emery and CDMan Rofl Nov 20th 33 Air Bot Flanders (CDMan) pulls a gun on SciFri and Richard.jpg|Flanders the Oxygen bot pulls a gun on SciFri and Richard Rofl Dec 4th 14 Pinkharm cucking and friendzoning CDMan.jpg|Getting cucked by Pinkharm Rofl Dec 4th 16 DabouLit (Kyudori BBCB) dabs on CDMan.jpg|Meeting DabouLit. A strange relative to GabouLit. Rofl Jan 20th 18 CDMan gives Kasumi a teddy from 8est store.jpg|Offering Kasumi a gift. Rofl Jan 26th 10 Kasumi and CDMan.jpg|With Kasumi. Rofl Jan 28th 8 Smile3Smile3 gangster caught by CDMan.jpg.jpg|Apprehending a criminal. Rofl Jan 28th 9 Smile3Smile3 gangster caught by CDMan.jpg.jpg|Apprehending a criminal. Rofl Jan 28th 13 Fulvore and Oxygen Bot (CDMan).jpg|Flanders talks to Fulvore. Rofl Jan 30th 11 CDMan catches a girl.jpg|"Rescuing" and catching a damsel in distress jumping from a building. Rofl Feb 10th 32 Sad CDMan broke up with Kasumi.jpg|A sad CDMan after breaking up with Kasumi. Rofl Feb 13th 33 CDMan.jpg|New look as of Feb 2019, off-duty. Rofl Feb 26th 8 CDMan new look.jpg|On-duty. Rofl Feb 22nd 2 CDMan dancing at the mirror.jpg|''"Dancing"'' in desktop mode in a public Void Club. Rofl Feb 22nd 3 Fun Camp and CDMan.jpg|With Fun Camp and Roflgator. Rofl Mar 1st 21 CDMan and Percival.jpg|CDMan trapped by Percival. Rofl Mar 1st 30 CDMan and -Lea-.jpg|With Lea. Rofl Mar 6th 25 Wormhog and CDMan.jpg|With Wormhog. Rofl Mar 11th9 CDMan and Jogie Joey.jpg|On a date with Jogey Joey. Rofl Mar 11th19 CDMan cancels the date with Jogie because shes a vegan.jpg|She's a vegan. Date canceled. Rofl Mar 22nd 32 Zombie CDMan.jpg|CDMan turned into a Zombie by HelloKitten. Rofl 2019 April 26th 20 Cyborg CDMan.jpg|Cyborg CDMan Stealth May 25th 2019 2 CDMan.jpg|CDMan at Neko Nights Rofl Aug 14th 2019 11 CDMan new look and Murder Crumpet.jpg|Cyborg CDMan and Murder Crumpet Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 29 CDMan.jpg|Chad CDMan at Neko Nights Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 30 CDMan.jpg|Chad CDMan at Neko Nights Rofl Oct 2nd 2019 21 CDMan Chad avatar.jpg|Chad CDMan at The Royal Gator Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 11 CDMan.jpg|Visiting The Royal Gator Rofl Nov 9th 2019 20 Roflgator and CDMan.jpg|At Neko Nights with Roflgator VRChat_1920x1080_2019-12-18_22-53-07.338.png|BebopSloan's new avatar as of December 2019 Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs